When the Lies Catch Up
by littlerose23
Summary: Set after 4x07 – Turns out things between Tyler and Hayley are not so fake anymore. How will Caroline feel? And how will Klaus feel when he finds out that Caroline was just going along with their plan and yet again playing the role of 'the distraction? - KLAROLINE - a 2shot story.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little scenario I dreamed up after watching 4x07. As much as I loved their date I can't help but feel Caroline is setting herself up for a fall by playing along with the ruse and this is how I see it playing out. This is my first VD fanfic so please be kind – **

**CHAPTER ONE**

Caroline had woken up that morning with one of those gut feelings that it was going to be a bad day. And sure enough she had been right.

She fled the Lockwood mansion in a supernatural blur, her head was spinning in a confusing turmoil of emotions as she tried to process what she had just seen. She didn't stop running until she was deep in the woods far enough from the mansion that Tyler wouldn't follow her. She had heard him come after her as she burst out the front door but she couldn't face him, she was too angry. _How could I have been so stupid_ she thought to herself? She replayed the scene in her head one more time as though to convince herself it had really happened.

Caroline had walked into the study to find that whore wolf Hayley sprawled on top of a topless Tyler as they lounged across one of the couches. They had been so immersed in their heated make out session they hadn't even heard her come in. But Caroline quickly resolved that mistake by throwing a large vase of flowers into the wall behind them showering them in flowers and shards of glass as they jumped apart. She hadn't shouted, hadn't cried, she just shot them both a disgusted glare and fled.

After taking a moment to get over the shock, to let it sink in and to make sure she was in control of her emotions Caroline headed back to town. A mix of betrayal, hurt, humiliation and rage were looping through her heart in a continuous cycle but she was managing to keep it bottled up for now. Ice-cream she decided. Teenage boy drama always required ice-cream to numb the pain. As she marched into the store she pulled out her cell and called Elena. A girls' night was definitely what she needed. She needed to talk everything out, all the confusing thoughts and feelings whirling inside her head. She wanted to rant, bitch, cry, scream, punch, kick... Basically express all her pent up emotions and then wash it all away with some ice-cream, tequila and maybe a twilight movie marathon. Her friends would get her through this; they would calm her down, be there for her and help her figure things out. Or so she thought.

The second Elena answered the phone she launched into explaining her latest love triangle dramas. Once she finally stopped moaning about how hard it was to be causing the wedge between the two Salvatore brothers Caroline managed to get a word in.

"Do you think we could do something tonight I could really use some girl talk?"

"Oh I'm sorry Caroline I told Damon I'd go hunting with him tonight, I'm still trying to gain some control. Maybe tomorrow night?" Caroline started thinking that maybe it wasn't a good idea to spend time with Elena after all. She just wasn't in the mood to listen to Elena trying to explain why she was ruining things with Stefan for a shot with Damon.

"Sure ok I'll talk to you later."

As soon as Elena hung up Caroline called Bonnie.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie, I just broke up with Tyler." Caroline blurted out straight away deciding to go for a more direct approach this time.

"Oh Care I'm so sorry."

"Can we have a girls' night I could use the company?"

"Caroline I'm sorry I'm supper busy, Stefan and Damon have me doing research on the five. We're really worried about Jeremy so I'm sifting through old grimoires trying to find something. You could come over here if you want?

"Oh. No that's ok your working on something and I'm not really in the mood to be productive. Maybe I'll just stay in, have some quality 'me' time you know."

"OK. I'll come and see you tomorrow we could go shopping or something? And listen don't worry about Tyler you guys will make up again. I know it."

_Shows what you know_ Caroline thought bitterly stuffing her phone back in her bag.

As usual her two best friends were too wrapped up in their own little worlds to come to her in her hour of need and thanks to that cheating son-of- a-bitch ex-boyfriend, the one person she actually wanted to call most was the one person she was now to afraid to face. Thanks to that selfish ass and his slut wolf she was now going to lose the one person who would actually come to her if she asked because she was stupid enough to go along with their plan.

And that's when it hit her - as she stood at the checkout counter with two pints of ice-cream and two bottles of tequila - she had just found her boyfriend cheating on her and she was more upset about how Klaus was going to react when he found out the truth about the whole ruse. With that realisation her calm and composed mask began to crack as her feelings bubbled over and the first tears began clouding her vision.

By the time the door bell rang that evening Caroline had finished the tub of chocolate ice-cream, was starting on the tub of strawberry and had drank about three-quarters of her first bottle of tequila. She was still miserable and now felt like a slob. No doubt looked like one too with her tear streaked face, puffy red eyes and oversized sweatshirt. She considered just ignoring whoever was at her door but then she thought that maybe Elena and Bonnie had come to her aid after all so she dragged herself off the couch to answer it.

When she found a sinfully handsome Klaus grinning back at her from her porch Caroline wished more than anything that she had given into the laziness and ignored the doorbell. The plus side was that now with Tyler out of the picture she didn't have to be in denial about the swarm of butterflies that flitted into her stomach at the sight of him. But at that moment she was more preoccupied by the guilt, regret and dread that were pressing heavily on her heart making it hard to breath.

It only took a second for him to properly register her uncharacteristically rumpled appearance and he thought how sexy she looked with her hair all mused. But his smile fell away a second later to be replaced by a dark look that threatened all kinds of pain as he realised she was upset.

"Caroline love, what's wrong?" he asked softly, his concern clear on his face. That sexy accent melted her insides.

"Oh its nothing." She quickly wiped at her eyes self-consciously and tried to smile but it was a weak and watery smile. He reached out to her caressing her cheek soothingly with his thumb. His bright blue eyes were questioning and tender and her legs seemed to weaken.

"Come on Caroline I thought we were getting along? Didn't you enjoy our date?" he asked tentatively. Klaus wanted so much for her to open up to him.

"I did." She responded in little more than a whisper and he didn't miss the hint of pain in her eyes or the fresh wave of tears that spilled over her lashes. A stab of regret cut through her at the mention of the date that she hadn't been able to stop thinking about for the last three days and she knew that she had to tell him now.

"So talk to me." he whispered back dropping his hand from her cheek to take her hand. She nodded then silently stepped back to let him in and led him through to the living room. Only once they were both seated on the couch and she'd taken another large gulp of tequila did she begin.

"Ok I'll tell you but you're not going to like it." She said in a voice far too timid to be her own. Klaus' concern was growing by the minute as he watched her. Even when she had been nearing death from the werewolf bite she hadn't looked as upset and vulnerable as this. "But you have to let me explain." She took a deep calming breath then continued. "Tyler and I hadn't really broken up. He told me that nothing was going on between him and Hayley but they wanted you to think there was to hide the fact that they are working together to help your hybrids break the sire bond. You know I don't like the sire bond and how it gives you total control over someone's freewill and Tyler was my boyfriend so I agreed to play along to help him. Only it turns out he wasn't so honest with me."

Equal measures of anger and pain burned in Klaus' chest. Caroline felt sick as she watched the fury and betrayal blaze in his eyes. They sat frozen in place for several minutes as Klaus let the blow sink in and attempted to reign in his automatic instinct to kill someone. If it had been anyone else who played him like this they would have been dead seconds after the confession. But this was Caroline which made it impossible for him to lash out and yet also made the betrayal that much more painful.

Caroline thought her heart was actually breaking from the stress and anguish of it all as she helplessly watched Klaus' chest heave with pants of anger. He hadn't looked at her since she finished her first sentence, he had jerked back from her listening to the rest with his face turned away. His jaw was clenched and his shoulders tensed.

"He really did cheat on you." He finally said and she nodded in answer. She was upset because she was still in love with Tyler he realised and jealousy consumed him. "I see so you're throwing yourself a little pity party." He bit out, abruptly standing and heading for the door.

"No!" Caroline shouted at his retreating back. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder at her, his face contorted with rage and hurt.

"Then why are you upset?" he growled and seeing him standing at the door ready to walk out of her life she decided to open her heart and tell him everything.

"Because I feel terrible!" she shouted and he had to turn away from her pleading eyes "I am so so sorry I lied to you." Her voice quivered with emotion and he finally looked back to her eyes only to see tears spilling out. "I really enjoyed spending time with you Klaus, you have to believe that." She spoke more strongly now, like her normal confident self. "It wasn't an act with you. None of it was an act. I just need you to know how sorry I am for deceiving you like that. But I don't regret a second of it because for the first time I got to see the real you." Slowly he walked back into the room. Here she was confessing to deceiving him and still he couldn't walk away from her. Was it just his hopeful imagination or did she actually sound like she cared?

"You keep betraying me Caroline. Using my affections for you against me." he couldn't keep the anger and hurt out of his voice and she flinched at his words.

"I know. I'm a horrible person." She hung her head in shame as tears continued to leak from her eyes. Klaus sighed. Regardless of what she had done to him he couldn't bear to see her so distraught. _Distraught over hurting him? _He thought to himself.

"You're not a horrible person Caroline. You did a horrible thing but you could never be a horrible person, it's not in your nature."

"I'm sorry." She murmured wiping her eyes on the back of her sleeve and grabbing the tub of ice-cream.

"Let me ask you something, why did you tell me about what that mutt and his whore are doing with my hybrids? Is it some sort of revenge for him cheating?" his voice was still an angry growl.

"No." She said adamantly.

"Then why tell me?"

"Because I don't want to lie to you." She said simply and for a moment she thought his hard expression softened.

_Sweet sweet Caroline_, he thought. Revenge probably hadn't even crossed her mind. He paused as he realised that Caroline didn't even seem to be angry about the stupid mutt's indiscretions.

"Why not?" his eyes bore into her intensely, desperately trying to understand her.

"Like I said it wasn't an act Klaus, I really did enjoy our date. I like that nice side of you who is so attentive and treats me like I matter." She seemed so genuine but did he dare to believe it?

"What would all your little friends think about that I wonder?" he sneered bitterly, his defensive walls automatically coming back up.

"I don't care!" Caroline suddenly shouted slamming the ice-cream tub on the table and jumping up from the couch to face him. "I am sick and tired of all the scheming and the plotting. I don't want to be dragged into it anymore. You saved my life when you didn't have to and since then you've only ever been nice to me so I don't want to lie to you. I've decided I don't care anymore about plots for revenge or taking sides. Do you know that everyone, all my friends view me as 'the distraction'. The only one who doesn't is you and through some stupid loyalty to my friends I hurt the one person who treats me like I matter. No one else thinks about me so from now on I'm only looking out for myself." Stunned, Klaus watched her with fascination as she ranted animatedly, her sadness having momentarily given way to anger and tequila. He was stunned by her openness and had a sudden urge to kiss her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A quick massive THANK YOU to everyone who followed and favourite it means so much to me and an extra special THANK YOU to my lovely reviewers - I was blown away by how positive and supportive you all were. **

**One of the guest reviewers asked 'didn't Tyler already cheat on Caroline' – my understanding of it was that he hadn't yet although that sneaky bitch Hayley obviously wants that to change but maybe I've got that wrong, please feel free to drop a review and tell me what you think the situation is with them.**

**Anyway...**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_He was stunned by her openness and had a sudden urge to kiss her..._

"So you're in this state because of guilt? You're upset because I was going to catch you in a lie." He asked as his hurt and anger gave way to his desperate need to understand her.

The energy seemed to seep out of her then as her shoulders slumped and she dropped back down onto the couch.

"I really wasn't trying to hurt you. I honestly thought I was doing the right thing." She reached for the tequila. "I hate the sire bond!"

"You really are wracked with guilt aren't you? So you're not upset about your boyfriend cheating on you?" She didn't even have to think about it just shrugged her shoulders, shook her head and downed the last of the bottle. No she really wasn't. The biggest emotion weighing on her right now was guilt for using Klaus and dread over losing him before she even got him, before she had even really admitted to her feelings for him.

"I'm embarrassed that he cheated. And I feel a bit sorry for myself because it always seems that the people I care about don't care about me. But no I'm not heartbroken. I realised that Tyler lost me before I lost him." She explained.

"You're lying." He spoke matter-of-factly now, the anger was gone from his voice but her stomach clenched at his words. Her eyes grew wide in shock. He slowly stalked towards her piercing her with his stare as he sat back down next to her.

"What-I-no-" Caroline spluttered.

"The booze helps numb the remorse. I get that, I've made a few mistakes myself over the years. But that's not all that's wrong. The ice-cream always comes out when a girl gets too emotional so what is it?" he leaned in close to her so his face was all she could see and she was suddenly nervous. Caroline sighed in defeat, _might as well tell him everything now_. She swallowed a scoop of ice-cream then reached for the second bottle but Klaus was quicker and snatched it out of her reach.

"What's really wrong Caroline?" he pressed a little more forcefully this time leaning towards her threateningly.

"I'm confused...and scared." She mumbled staring at her knees unable to look at him. The delicious spicy masculine smell of him engulfed her and heat radiated from his thigh and arm that were inches away from hers.

"Why?" he asked impatiently.

"Because I have feelings for you!" she shouted at him and watched his eyes widen and eyebrows raise in shock. "You're the bad guy, the enemy and I keep trying to ignore it" she continued "but I can't help it." She sighed wearily "I like you." She paused again but he still seemed too stunned to respond "And no one is going to understand, heck I don't understand how it happened. No one would like it, but it's not like that matters anymore since I was stupid enough to blow my chance anyway..." she trailed off uncertainly.

Klaus didn't move, didn't speak, just stared unblinking. A silence stretched out between them. For Caroline the silence was awful. She became painfully aware of how close they were sitting and every nerve in her body seemed to be buzzing excitedly at his closeness. She glanced up at him and found him staring straight back at her. His face was blank. Caroline was relieved that she had shocked the pain and anger away but she was intimidated by the intensity of his gaze and had to look away. Klaus didn't seem to move an inch just continued to watch her. Caroline couldn't take the tension. He still hadn't said anything. She hadn't expected a good response to her confession, her chance was over she knew. But she had at least expected him to say something. Anything?

"Do you hate me?" she finally asked, needing to break the silence somehow.

"No. I could never hate you."

"Can you forgive me?" When he didn't answer straight away she looked up at him and was amazed to see him smiling down at her. A full happy smile that lit up his face made his eyes sparkle and awoke the butterflies in her stomach.

He inched closer to her his breath fanning across her face as he reached up to stroke a stray curl away from her face.

"Maybe. If you keep telling me things like that I'll think about it." he grinned and she breathed a sigh of relief at hearing the playful tone in his voice. A small smile curved her lips in hope.

"Like w-what?" she questioned, unable to think clearly with his lips so tantalizingly close to hers. He smirked at her breathlessness pleased with the effect he was evidently having on her.

"Keep talking about how much you like me." She blushed slightly at his words. He continued to grin down at her and she noticed that his emotions were back in his eyes showing her a hint of happiness and a spark of mischief. She recognised this smile it was the one that made her feel like she was the only girl in the world and just like that Caroline was happier than she had been in a very long time.

Lifted by happiness and filled with new confidence Caroline licked her lips in anticipation and leaned towards him, closing the already small gap between them. But just as her lips were about to touch his Klaus pulled back slightly catching her chin in his hand.

"Wait." He whispered breathing in greedily as her scent filled his nostrils. He watched as her eyes filled with hurt, her body tensed next to his. He smiled warmly and his hand released her chin to cup her cheek. "Patience love. Don't worry I'm going to kiss you I just need to ask you something first." She instantly relaxed the doubt vanished from her features and her warm eyes stared back at him open and honest and bright.

"You said Tyler lost you before you lost him. When did he lose you?" Caroline exhaled a long slow breath and reached for the tequila bottle which Klaus still held on his lap. He handed it to her and watched her take a large gulp from the bottle before she answered him.

"You're the biggest bad guy there is but I'm not afraid of you." She stated. A slight frown of confusion shadowed his eyes as he watched her intently and he sent a questioning look at her. Caroline dropped her gaze to her lap before she continued "There have been a few times recently that Tyler has scared me." she felt Klaus immediately tense next to her but he didn't speak so she continued. "After our date, once the pageant was over he was in a foul mood. He started yelling at me saying I was playing my part too well, that I was all over you." She cringed partly in embarrassment and partly at mentioning the ruse again but still he didn't interrupt her. "The night I agreed to a date with you you threatened to kill me and I still wasn't scared of you." She smiled slightly at the memory which gave Klaus a strange warm sensation as he watched and then the smile vanished just as quickly. "But when I told him about it he was furious. He got so mad he threw his glass at the wall beside me. He yelled at me. I'd never seen him like that, it scared me."

"Did he hurt you?" Klaus asked in a low growl enraged by Tyler's behaviour. He calmed slightly when Caroline shook her head and pushed thoughts of revenge to the back of his mind. For now.

"But for a second I thought he was going to. For a second I thought the glass was going to hit me." she shivered at the memory and swallowed another mouthful of tequila.

Then her smile was back as she looked lovingly into his eyes and continued "And I kind of haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that day you saved me from Alaric at the school." A beautiful blush coloured her cheeks at this confession and he couldn't resist her any longer. His lips collided with hers in a bruising kiss.

Caroline gasped at the suddenness of it which instantly offered him access to her mouth and his tongue slid out to caress hers. His mouth was hungry and demanding against hers igniting desire in her. She melted against him her hands splaying across the hard muscles of his chest as her tongue wrestled with his. Klaus wrapped his arms around her and draw her closer. She went willingly, letting him guide her onto his lap as one arm wrapped around her waist holding her firmly against him while his other hand wondered up her back and into her hair causing a shiver to crawl up her spin. Caroline slid her hands up his chest and dug her nails hard into his shoulders gripping him tightly. He devoured her with his mouth until they were both breathless and burning with desire.

When their lips parted their arms remained locked around one another, hands gripping tightly. Caroline rested her forehead against his revelling in the feel of his warm strong body pressed against hers.

"You're not going to lose interest now that the chase is over are you?" she whispered. Klaus chuckled and lifted one arm from her waist to run his fingers through her soft hair.

"You seriously underestimate my feelings for you love. No I won't." He assured her.

Klaus moved to capture her lips again but Caroline pushed against his shoulders. He let her push him back and looked up at her confused. Caroline gazed into his eyes biting her bottom lip which was lusciously swollen from his ministrations. Slowly she climbed off his lap and stood facing him, never breaking eye contact. She reached out her hand to him which he immediately took into his own turning it to place a soft kiss on the back of her hand. She smiled an alluring smile and stepped back tugging lightly and he stood knowing she wanted him to follow her. Caroline began to slowly walk backwards out of the room pulling him along with her still never dropping his gaze. Walking like this she led him out the living room and down the hall. Her eyes twinkled seductively up at him once she reached her bedroom.

"So what about that hot vampire hybrid sex?" she asked releasing his hand to pull the sweatshirt up over her head and off. The breath caught in her throat at the predatory glint in Klaus' eyes and with a blur she was pinned on her bed and smothered in a hungry kiss. She moaned into his mouth at the heavenly feeling of his muscular frame pressing her down into the mattress.

He pulled away from her lips to trail kisses along her jaw. Caroline growled at the loss of his lips and she felt him grin against her neck.

"Patience Love." He whispered in her ear then he scrapped along the lobe with his teeth causing her to gasp and arch up off the bed as a tingle of pleasure shot down her spine. One of his hands came down to grip her hip as Klaus continued to bathe or neck and collarbone in kisses. All of her muscles were jumping under his touch and her hips automatically rocked upwards at the contact. She smiled when a hiss escaped his lips and his hips thrust in response.

His hand began to slowly trail up her side pushing her shirt up as he went. Her own hands slid under his shirt and up his back and she loved the way the muscle bunched under her touch. He pulled away from her to tug his own shirt over his head then effortlessly pulled her up to strip her of hers and remove her bra. His lips captured hers in another desperate kiss as he lowered her back to the bed. Klaus began kissing his way down her body using his lips to taste and tease her skin wanting to savour and worship every inch of her delectable body now that it was finally exposed to him.

Caroline was breathing heavily when he finally reached the top of her jeans, it felt like her skin was burning in the wake of every caress. She had to fist her hands in the sheets in anticipation as he removed her jeans and panties with agonizing slowness. Once they dropped off her feet to the floor Caroline felt suddenly self-conscious lying there completely naked before him but her insecurities were quickly swept away when she seen the desire clouding Klaus' eyes as they roamed up her figure.

Her confidence returned instantly and the heat of desire rose quickly in her as she reached out, desperate to touch him, desperate for contact, for friction. Klaus groaned as her fingers brushed over his lower abs then sucked in a breath when she dragged her nails down lower and slipped beneath his jeans. Caroline wanted to lick and taste and touch and explore every inch of him, to worship every inch of him as he had done to her but somehow she knew that this wasn't the time. Somehow she knew that for this, their first time, he needed to be in control and so for now she was more than happy to let him take charge, to be the alpha male.

But that didn't stop her from growling in protest as he removed her hands from him so he could quickly divest himself of his jeans and boxers. He moved at a supernatural speed and in seconds she was gasping as he pinned her to the mattress with his body, his hips rolling perfectly against hers. A moan escaped her lips at the feel of his hardness against her bare skin. Klaus looked down at her, silky golden curls were fanned out around her head, her eyes were dark with need - need for him - her lips were red and swollen from all the kissing, and god, her body.

"There will be time to play later sweetheart but I can't wait any longer. I need you know." His voice was thick and husky with lust and Caroline could barely contain a whimper of need at his words. She wrapped her slender legs around him in a firm grip drawing him closer to where she needed him.

They moaned in unison as he slid into her. His head dropping to her shoulder as he struggled to maintain control. Caroline couldn't stop her hips from bucking impatiently beneath him, yearning for more friction. They began moving together, their bodies fitting perfectly. He knew as soon as he entered her that he wasn't going to last long, she just felt far too amazing. But now that he finally had her he planned to keep her in bed for days so he gave himself over to his need for her. He set a merciless pace deciding that slow would have to be for the next time. Caroline was as impatient as he was, meeting each thrust eagerly with her own.

Klaus nipped at her neck, Caroline clawed at his back. Klaus licked and sucked at her breasts as rough groans and demanding moans vibrated in his chest sending endless shivers of pleasure through Caroline. She writhed beneath him driving him crazy with every gasping breath and needful whimper. It wasn't long before they were both on the edge of pleasure.

Every muscle in his body tensed as he felt her tremble beneath him.

"Klaus!" she screamed as her orgasm hit and her body quaked and quivered its release. His hips rocked against hers once more and then he too found his release collapsing on top of her with a guttural moan as stars exploded across his vision and his muscles all melted into delicious puddles of pleasure.

Once he had caught his breath Klaus slid off of her, afraid of crushing her. He lay back on the bed pulling her against him, unwilling to lose contact with her just yet. Caroline tucked her head under his chin nuzzling in to him.

"Now I forgive you." Klaus said, the humour plain in his voice. Caroline began to giggle and Klaus didn't think he had ever been happier. "Thank you." He said more seriously tightening his grip around her waist. Caroline propped herself up on his chest so she could look at him.

"For what?"

"Finally giving me a chance." She smiled at that and he smiled right back. Klaus tilted her chin forward and gave her a sweet kiss. "Please don't betray me again Caroline." He whispered against her lips.

"I won't. Please don't break my heart."

Klaus hugged her closer as he answered "Never." She lay back down against him with a contented sigh and closed her eyes, the soothing feeling of Klaus stroking her hair lulled her to sleep.

**THANK YOU FOR READING.**

**Did you like it, did you not like it? Please review and let me know because it's the only way I can get any better at this. Also I'm not very confident when writing sex scenes so any advice or constructive criticism would be appreciated.**


End file.
